


Mr. and Mrs. Magizoologist

by ALoveForWords



Series: Newtina Drabbles [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence, Concerned Newt, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Married Life, newtina being cute basically, pregnant tina, you can also think of this as an AU whatever you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALoveForWords/pseuds/ALoveForWords
Summary: The Scamanders just moved into their new apartment, which meant moving the creatures in too. Pure newtina cuteness ensues as the move the creatures into their new sanctuary.





	Mr. and Mrs. Magizoologist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedSnow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSnow1/gifts).



o“Tina, love, please,” Newt begs after his wife as she walks about the animal sanctuary they had built in their new home, a home they moved into three months ago after they had gotten married. “I can handle it.”

“I don’t see why you’re refusing my help,” Tina pouts as she turns to face her husband, crossing her arms against her chest a little put off. “many husbands would appreciate help from their wives.”

Newt gives her an endearing look, his heart fluttering at the sight of a pouting Tina. Never in his life did he imagine he would live to see the day where Tina Goldstein would pout like a child who didn’t get what she wanted.

“Besides,” Tina continues as she grabs the magical suitcase her husband had owned even before they met and begins walking down a flight of stairs to the main office that had two desks, one for him and one for her. “this is our new home,” she turns to face him, Newt already in front of her, his face only a few inches from hers. “and I told you when we moved in four months ago that I’d want to help decorate every inch of this house with you.”

Newt smiles again at his wife, moving his hand to pry away his suitcase out of her hands and into his own. He then plants a soft kiss on her lips before saying, “and you know I am always glad for your help, but,” he brings his free hand forward and allows it to rest on the tiny bump on Tina’s midsection that had just started to show itself. “you’re with child now and I don’t want you to exert yourself.”

Tina couldn’t help herself, she smiled at her husband’s concern as he moves past her, his suitcase in hand, towards his desk. He laid the suitcase on the floor in front of him before opening it up and glancing back at his wife.

“I’m not that fragile you know,” Tina says matter-of-factly as soon as Newt had faced her. “I can handle it.”

Newt’s face was etched with concern now, his heart beginning to lose to his wife’s request. He realized that he could never really say no to her. He reaches her, and places his hands on top of her own, which were resting on top her tiny baby bump that symbolized the new life that their love will be bringing into the world. Both parents-to-be looked down at the bump, smiles evident on their faces at the thought of their little Scamander growing inside of the beautiful Tina Goldstein.

“I know you can,” Newt admits, looking up at his wife who had looked up at him at the same exact moment, their eyes finding each other’s almost immediately. “I just don’t want you to get hurt moving the creatures from the case to their new home.”

“I won’t,” Tina reassures him, squeezing his hand in the process. “I promise I’ll be careful.”

She then moves away from her husband, disentangling their fingers and walking towards the open case. She then started to walk inside the case before turning back to face Newt and say, “Besides, I’m married to the best, world renowned magizoologist, Newt Scamander.”

Tina smirks as she says his name.

“If anything goes wrong, I’m sure he’ll know what to do.”

Tina then proceeds to walking down into the case, leaving Newt behind in the sanctuary, smiling in amusement at his wife as he followed her into the case to begin relocating the creatures they had brought along with them.

* * *

 

Five hours and two escaped nifflers later, Newt and Tina emerged from the case, giggling and smiling after all the fun they had moving creatures from inside the case to the sanctuary.

Tina was holding onto Dougal’s hand as she emerged from the case first with Newt in tail, who was trying to juggle five baby nifflers in his arms as they tried to pry away from his arms in search of something shiny.

Tina looks down at Dougal with a smile, the silvery furred ape’s eyes blue as a million possible futures flash through his mind. Tina can’t help but wonder what he could possibly be seeing since Dougal had one of his hands on top of her baby bump.

“Oh no you don’t,” Newt says as he attempts to catch one of the baby nifflers who was just about to slip away from him, nearly falling on his face as he tried to do so. “Come back here!”

The baby niffler managed to escape Newt’s clutches and started to make a run for the stairs. Tina watches as her husband struggles to keep up with the fast escaping niffler and giggles despite herself. She removes Dougal’s hand from her bump and starts to run towards one of the gloves that had a gold pendant tied onto them, slipped one onto her right hand before running in the opposite direction Newt had ran towards as he chased after the baby niffler. She was right in front of Newt and the unsuspecting creature he was chasing after in a fraction of minute. She held out her gloved hand, the gold pendant popping down towards the baby niffler, who had just started reaching for the shiny new object it was presented with, succumbing to the bait. The baby niffler had managed to grab onto the pendant as Tina started to pull it back into her hands, the niffler along with it.

Tina holds up the creature proudly in her hands as Newt finally caught up with them. She returns the escaped niffler to Newt and followed him to the niffler cage that had housed countless other baby nifflers before these. He places the nifflers inside the cage, locked it shut and turned to face Tina, who had just leaned against the nearby ledge, observing her husband as he did what he did best.

“You’d think after years of handling these little buggers I’d think better than to keep them around still,” Newt chuckles as he lets go of the cage lock.

Tina simply laughs at her husband, unable to find the right words to tease him with.

“I think that’s the last of the creatures.”

“That’s right,” Tina comments moving her hands from her sides to rest on top of her stomach.

Tina’s actions made Newt’s eyes travel to his wife’s bump. Fear started to rise inside him at her gesture, his insides telling him that letting Tina help with creature relocation might have been a bad idea for the baby. Tina sees her husband’s demeanor change so she immediately moves to comfort him.

“I’m fine, really,” she says in haste, not wanting her husband to panic more than he already is. “I just think it’s an instinct now for me to lay my hands on top of the bump.”

Newt looks up at her, the fear in his eyes starting to fade at her reassurance. He smiles at her gratefully, a smile she returned before kissing her deeply this time, his arms starting to wrap around her petite frame. Their bodies moved in unison as Newt’s hands began to travel from Tina’s back towards the bump, his heart swelling with so much love as he felt the tiny little bump in front of him that wasn’t there before.

Tina breaks the kiss and moves to look her husband in the eyes, always loving the way his blue green eyes were the windows to his soul. She bites her lip trying to suppress the smile that was starting to form on her lips. She had been smiling and laughing too much today something could go terribly wrong any minute now.

“Do you think it’ll like me?” Newt asks out of the blue, breaking the little moment they were having.

“Of course he’ll like you!” Tina replies with conviction, taking Newt’s hands in her own. “You’re his father, he’ll love you.”

“How sure are you it’s going to be a boy?”

“Call it mother’s instinct.”

“I think it’s going to be a girl,” Newt says, his fears starting to dissipate as he wraps his arms around Tina, her back against his.

“Wanna bet?” Tina challenges, looking back at her husband as she raised her eyebrows at him.

“You got a deal,” Newt replies confidently, planting a kiss on her cheek to seal the deal, making Tina giggle.

“I can’t wait to find out if I’m right,” Tina says, looking back at her husband with a smile. “I like proving you wrong.”

Newt chuckled at his wife’s antics, untangling their bodies so that she was now facing him, his eyes taking in every single inch of her face, having memorized every single beautiful detail. He’d gladly live with that, as long as it’s Tina Goldstein proving him wrong.

“I love you.” he said, his heart filled to the brim.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know that didn’t really have a storyline but I still hope you liked it! Thank you RedSnow1 for indulging me in my drabble challenge. Prompt/Line: I like proving you wrong. I’ll be adding more to this Newtina Drabbles whenever I feel inspired. Send me prompts if you have some drabble you want me to write. Thanks for reading!


End file.
